Lacrimosa
by Artistic Remedy
Summary: Lenne wakes up in an unknown place and somehow alive. That's strange enough, but she also awoke without Shuyin. Life's probably going to get a lot more harder now that she's alive again and pretty much lost. How is she going to manage? LennexShuyin
1. Real Emotion

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a Final Fantasy story. I have never played X-2, only read about it, heard about it from friends, watched friends play it, ect. I do pretty much know what happens though. If anything's wrong or whatever, please let me know and I'll fix it. Thank you!**

**Also, if you like this story, please review. I'd appreciate it. ANNNNND you may see a small pattern in my chapter titles xD Just so no one points out that sometimes the titles may not go with the chapter.  
**

* * *

The sky above was still dark, having only been early morning. It was eerily silent in the area, but the girl lying on the ground paid no mind.

Chocolate eyes opened, blinking once or twice. She slowly sat up, still feeling a bit tired. Scanning the area, she only saw a field of flowers that seemed to stretch on forever. It was only after just a few seconds of sitting there that realization hit her.

"Shuyin?"

Lenne quickly stood up, her muscles instantly protesting. She tried to recall what had happened before waking up in this place. She could remember her and Shuyin being shot and killed, then she remembered Yuna and her friends before she had found Shuyin again. After that, her memory was completely blank.

"Where am I?" She couldn't help but question out loud, even though she knew she wouldn't receive a response. Her surroundings resembled the Farplane just a little bit, but she could tell that it wasn't it.

Walking around, she could hear the sound of flowers being crushed by her boots. Her outfit was slightly torn at certain places and not to mention dirty. Exactly how long had she been lying there?

She continued to walk through the field, looking around at her surroundings as if something new would pop up. Many questions were running through her head at that moment. How was she alive? Where was Shuyin, or was he still dead? After all, if she was alive, shouldn't he be as well?

Watching the many flowers that passed, she got an idea. If she could get to the Farplane she would be able to tell if Shuyin was dead or not.

... Then again, maybe she wasn't really alive. Maybe she was like an unsent and only thought that she was alive.

Oh well, she wasn't going to dwell on it. If she was still dead, she was dead. It wouldn't be anything new, after all.

After probably two minutes of walking, she saw a path up ahead. The sun was just barely starting to come up enough to allow her to see more easily.

She sped up, running through the flowers and soon made it to the path, but she didn't slow down. She didn't know when she had actually started full out running, but she knew she had been running for a while.

The scenery didn't seem to change even after about five more minutes of running. By then, Lenne had given up on trying to get to civilization as soon as possible and settled for resting on the ground. She stretched out a bit on the grass, folding her arms over her knees. She was still trying to come up with answers as to why she was even alive. After thinking about it, surely she couldn't have been an unsent. She had faded away with Shuyin, hadn't she? And if she really was alive again, how long had it been since she had faded? Weeks, months, years?

Looking around, nothing seemed to have changed much, but then again she wasn't in a place where she knew exactly where she was..

Lenne sat up straight, hearing something, "Hello..?"

Not getting a response, Lenne slowly stood up, now being as cautious as possible. She didn't have a weapon and she wasn't sure if she was still able to summon things like she used to be able to.

Soon enough, 3 water flans jumped out, causing Lenne to take a few steps back in surprise. As the fiends jumped closer, Lenne desperately tried to call an aeon, or at least another fiend to help her, but she was met each time with no results.

Sighing in irritation, Lenne took a step back, debating on running for it. The flans didn't seem that dangerous at first glance, but the only attacks that were good against them were basically magic, which she had none of at the very moment. So even if she somehow found a weapon it'd be pretty useless. Plus, she was taught to never run in a battle. Usually if you ran, chances were you'd just attract more.

"Hey! Need help!?"

Lenne turned her head, seeing a girl running up to her. After a moment, her eyes widened, realization hitting her.

"I know you.."


	2. Sacred

Here it is 8D um .. not much to say. I do not own Final Fantasy.

_

* * *

"Hey! Need help!?"_

_Lenne turned her head, seeing a girl running up to her. After a moment, her eyes widened, realization hitting her._

_"I know you.."_

**-**

Lenne did indeed know her, but the girl paid no mind to what she had said. Reaching into a pouch that was strapped to her belt, she pulled out a grenade and flung it at the fiends that were waiting to attack them. A small cloud of smoke engulfed the area, but quickly cleared and revealed that two of the fiends were still standing.

"Ah! I only had one ..." Rikku mumbled, frowning as she looked back at the approaching fiends.

Lenne frowned, seeing more fiends step out from behind trees and bushes. What was going on? Was this area a land for fiends or something?

Rikku fumbled around with her many pouches, trying to find something to use against the many fiends. She knew she should have stocked up while she had the chance! Finally after another few seconds, she found one last grenade. Hurling at the fiends, Rikku quickly grabbed Lenne's arm and dragged her off to somewhere unknown to Lenne.

After what seemed like forever, Rikku stopped running, allowing Lenne to rest.

"Wow, that was a close one." Rikku said, straightening up and casting a glance in Lenne's direction. She blinked, taking a closer look at her, "Hey, haven't we met before?"

"You could say that I guess ..." Lenne said, still trying to catch her breath. She wasn't used to running. Hell, she had just woken up from being dead for who knows how long now!

"Oh yeah! You're ... that one girl." Rikku mumbled, not being able to recall the name. She remembered Yuna speaking of her once, but not enough for the name to stick. She was slightly curious as to how she was alive since she remembered that she wasn't exactly with the living when she had saw her last...

"Lenne."

"Ah yes. Lennie." Rikku grinned, moving a few strand of hair out of her face.

".. And you're Rikku, correct?" Lenne asked, finally gaining back her breath as she stood up straighter, looking at the blond.

"Yup! That's me!" Rikku stated, jamming her thumb to her chest just a little too hard, causing her to rub the now sore spot.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I should be asking _you_ that. You probably wouldn't be here if I hadn't showed up." Rikku said as she began walking, Lenne immediately following after her.

"Why were there so many fiends back there? I've never seen so many in one place before.." Lenne questioned, looking back to make sure none of the monsters were around.

Rikku immediately frowned, letting out a small sigh. "I'll explain that later. How about we just get out of here first?" She suggested, not wanting to start telling the story while the two could be attacked at any moment.

"Alright.." Lenne said, not wanting to push it seeing as the subject seemed like a serious one.

It took about twenty minutes for Rikku to lead Lenne to the airship that had been parked in a large clearing. Rikku shouted at whoever was inside and the platform started to lower, allowing the two to walk up it. Once they were inside and the platform had closed, the large airship took off to wherever it's destination was.

Lenne sat on the floor, watching as Rikku walked around, doing random things before she seated herself across from her.

"About the fiends ...." Rikku started, crossing her legs, "you're right, there usually aren't that many in one area. A lot of things have changed in the past year..." Rikku sighed, trailing off.

"Rikku?"

"Sorry." Rikku looked back at Lenne, smiling, "Well, it started probably a month after you had ... well, faded. An increase in fiends were starting to appear. Villages that were usually peaceful were now being invaded by fiends daily. Normal civilians now have to be cautious when outside. It's plain chaos now."

"But that doesn't explain why." Lenne pressed, leaning forward a bit.

"Well, after the fiends started to appear, aeons started to appear too. We got word that a summoner was summoning them. I can't imagine why or even how a summoner can summon so many fiends, and at what little time it took too! She demanded that she everyone listen and worship her as if she were some god. No one knows where she came from or even what she looks like. All we know is that her name is Shinju and that she must be very powerful to be able to summon so many fiends and aeons as once."

Lenne wasn't able to say anything in response to that, only stare at Rikku in surprise. Who was this summoner and why was she even doing this? ".. Is she only doing this to one area or ...?"

Rikku shook her head, "All of Spira. It sounds impossible, I know, but I'm not lying. She been able to put Spira in a total wreck for the past year. If a village or person disobeys what she claims is her rule, she summons fiends or sometimes even an aeon to punish them for 'disobeying what is right'. I just wish there was a way to stop her." Rikku sighed, obviously troubled by this.

"I just don't see how one person can have such a great effect on all of Spira." Lenne mumble, a frown still on her face.

Rikku let out one more sigh before forcing a smile, "Well, whatever her secret is, lets not let it bother us. She'll be put in her place eventually."

"... Hey, Rikku? Exactly where are we going?" Lenne asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Besaid. Yunie and everyone else are there. I was supposed to be there an hour ago, buuut I got sidetracked."

-

Yuna strolled alongside the beach, staring at the calm water. Wakka and Tidus were currently playing Blitzball not too far from her. It had started out with more people than just those two, but after the first hour in a half, they had grown bored of it and left Tidus and Wakka to play the game alone. Now it just looked like they were merely beating each other up with the ball.

"Are you two done yet?" Yuna questioned, looking over her shoulder at the two boys behind her.

"Not a chance, ya!" Wakka shouted.

"We just got started!" Tidus added, catching the ball that Wakka had hurled at him before throwing it back at him.

"You 'just started' over an hour ago." Yuna said as she turned her gaze back to the ocean before something in the sky caught her eye. She immediately knew it was Rikku and fully turned, waiting for it to land and to hear Rikku's excuse for being late once again.

The airship landed in the water, the platform opening slowly. Rikku immediately came running out before it had finished opening, much like Yuna had done when they had arrived in Besaid a year ago and Tidus was standing in the water waiting.

"Yunie! Guess what!?" Rikku shouted like a young child who had just learned a new trick.

"What?" Yuna blinked, curious as to why Rikku was so hyper. True, the Al Bhed girl was always in a good mood it seemed, but not always _this_ excited.

"I ran into someone that you haven't seen in a loooong time!" Rikku smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who did you run into?" Wakka asked, now curious as he caught the blitzball and tucked it under his arm as he walked towards the two girls, Tidus following behind him.

Rikku quickly spun around, facing the airship, "Lennie! C'mon!"

Lenne carefully walked down the steep platform, doing her best not to fall. One she was halfway down, she went ahead and jumped into the water, running to the land to so that she would get more soaked than she already was now.

Yuna only stared in slight confusion and surprise, "Lenne."

"Long time no see, Yuna." Lenne smiled, waving. She glanced around at everyone before stopping at Tidus. If she had only given him a quick glance, she might have mistaken him for Shuyin. She pursed her lips together, immediately regretting her thoughts of Shuyin. She went 1000 years without being with him. This small amount of time couldn't be as bad as that.

"How are you even ..." Yuna trailed off, most likely still trying to get past the fact that Lenne was standing before her with being able to see through her as if she were a ghost.

"I'm afraid even I don't know the answer to that."

"And Shuyin?"

"I'm not sure, sadly." Lenne said, her smile saddening a bit before it perked up. "Hey, shouldn't you be introducing me to your friends?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Yuna smiled, "I believe you know Rikku by now, and these two are Wakka and Tidus."

"Hey, ya." Wakka greeted, waving.

"Hi." Tidus said, also waving.

"Nice to meet you two." Lenne smiled, waving back at the two.

"Yunie, I think we need to get Lennie here some new clothes. Her's aren't in that great of shape." Rikku said, looking over Lenne's torn and much abused clothing.

"Um, no that's fine.." Lenne started, but the two girls didn't seem to listen to her.

"I think you're right. Come on, Lenne. Lets go get you cleaned up." Yuna smiled as she began walking. Rikku grinned over at Lenne before grabbing her arm and pulling her along while the two boys watched in amusement.


End file.
